Prove Yourself to Me
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: Enchanting shade of green glared at those foul red shades of blood orbs. "You can't be serious," Harry scowled at the other who merely smirked. Sly hands sneak around the slim body and faces were near to each other, only inches apart. "Try me."
1. Chapter 1

Prove Yourself to Me

Summary: Enchanting shade of green glared at those foul red shades of blood orbs. "You can't be serious," Harry scowled at the other who merely smirked. Sly hands sneak around the slim body and faces were near to each other, only inches apart. "Try me."

Prologue

.oxo.

Harry Potter was not the type to doubt his friends but the side of him, that he buried when he first started going to Hogwarts and gained friends, was surfacing. It deemed him to not trust anyone. It made him think that he was being manipulated and that everyone around didn't care about him.

He was the Freak, the unusual and abnormal freak that no one cared for nor loved. It made him insecure and suspicious that it was sick. He was a Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! He should have more trust in his best friends!

So what if Ron didn't believe him when he said he didn't enter in the damn tournament? So what if he was being a prat to think he would want anything to do with something that could kill him? And so what if Hermoine was being a considerate _'friend'_ and trying to stop them from fighting and failing badly?

This shouldn't cause doubt to sprout in his head. They had good reasons and it was possible that they were stressed. He shouldn't doubt his two best friends, even when it was really a good thought since they're being suspicious—

He slapped himself at where his thoughts were going.

"This sucks," green eyes immediately dimmed grimly and a long sigh came out of his mouth. He frowned, knowing that he would be getting more attention if he was in the Great Hall. "I think I'll just stay in the kitchen. I really need a break..."

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice how deeper shades of silver watched his departure and briefly flashed a crimson red.

.oxo.

Staying in the kitchen must have been the best decision Harry had ever made. If one skipped the slight disorder of the house-elves when he came and tried to cook for himself, then all was well. He got his quiet peace. He also had an interesting conversation with Dobby before said elf went back to cleaning.

No one could possibly ruin the moment.

"Well, well, who would have thought the Great Potter would hide in the kitchen like some coward?"

—and he stood corrected.

The black-haired wizard sighed, wondering why he was still bothering and looked towards the owner of the voice, green clashing with grey. Faintly, he thought for a second that he was staring at red eyes before brushing it off as his imagination.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he frowned at the sight of his archrival, wearing that damn infuriating smirk and a maddening thought came to him,_ 'Geez, can't this guy give me a break? He's like some boy trying to get the attention of his crush!'_

He was really tempted to slam his head. _Why the hell did he just think of something like that? _It was official. He was losing his mind.

Draco widened his smirk, getting himself a more suspicious look from the Boy-Who-Lived and moved forward until he was near the smaller male. "Nothing really," he answered with a tone that confused Harry. _It was almost husky and sexual but that couldn't be true, right?_ "Just thought the Golden Boy would be lonely now that his so-called friends abandoned him~"

"Hermoine and Ron didn't abandon me!" Harry almost growled out in anger and he was tempted to spat at the other's face.

"Really? Then, why aren't they here?" the blond male trailed off casually, silver eyes flickering with triumph when jade eyes showed uncertainty and betrayal even just a little. "I told you, Potter."

"You should choose your friends carefully," his hand was once again waiting for the other to take for the second time. His silver eyes turned into bloodied red eyes. "You should choose someone like me."

Almost immediately, warning bells were ringing in Harry's mind. There was one thing he knew about red eyes. There was one creature that came into his mind. _Vampires._

Enchanting shade of green glared at those foul red shades of blood orbs. "You can't be serious," Harry scowled at the other who merely smirked. _'How can no one had ever notice this?! It's been like four years by now!'_

Sly hands sneak around the slim body and faces were near to each other, only inches apart. "Try me," Draco let out pair of sharp fangs and neared them to the other's face, his voice deep in the other male's ears.

Forcing the fear down his veins, Harry glared in defiance and hatred at the young Pureblood and spat, not backing out from the danger he knew he was in. He was not some coward. He was not going down. He was not going to show defeat...especially not to this male.

"I'm not afraid of you,_ vampire._"

Smirk turning dark pleasure and practically evil, crimson eyes flashed with delight. "Shows how you're clueless about the Wizard World, _Harry_," the Malfoy purred, beaming with sexual appeal that said male shiver at how his name was called out.

The blond leaned forward and Harry didn't do much. He was waiting for the pain that was about to come so he was more than surprised at the sensation of a heated bliss filling his veins when rough lips was pressing on his soft lips harshly.

He couldn't think. He couldn't even breathe. The heat, it was too much. It was draining his energy. It was tainting his mind. It was burning his body.

He just moaned out loud.

And almost as fast as the kiss stared, it ended too quickly for his taste and he slide down, breathing heavily. His dazed eyes slowly moved up to the creature that had caused this reaction and didn't know what to think of those red eyes leering at him with intense lust.

"I'm not some leech," Draco started with triumph. "I'm much more than that and I'm going to make your world explode."

He leaned down and kissed the still stunned wizard for a much more pleasurable second kiss.

.oxo.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wonder if I should change the ratings and I'll be apologizing to some OOCness of some characters. Anyway, anyone guess what kind of creature Draco is? And can anyone guess which manga this chapter is based on?**

Chapter One

.oxo.

Every fiber of Harry's body was burning with high fever. His mind was fuzzy at best and he couldn't focus. It was like his brain was exploding from the heat that the other had given him.

"W-what are...you?" his voice was breathlessly, just as his heart was beating so fast it would burst. His heavily breathes were long and tired. What he had experienced was out of that world and his eyes trailed the young Malfoy with his silver eyes, standing in front like a normal human. "H-how?"

Under those bright grey eyes was a hinted red with the same shade of blood and those lips, that had took his breath away, wore an unhealthy smirk which made the raven head shudder at the promises it told.

_'I'll give you more if you want,'_ he could just hear those unvoiced words and he felt intense desire filling from himself. _'Just give in.'_

—and how he wanted to give in right there.

But he was a Gryffindor and he wouldn't allow himself to fall for a cheap trick like this. He wouldn't act on these desires that were not _his_ and he definitely wouldn't choose this creature that was airing sexual appeals.

"Taste as divine as I imagine," Draco commented, his voice deep and hoarse and his eyes flashed red a little. "Probably, more than I expected."

The blond caressed the still gaping wizard with much care and intensity and that was all the wake-up call Harry needed. Quick as he could, his hand took a wand to attack the creature—_vampire, demon, beast?_—but his spell was stopped by the other, who had immediately grabbed his arms.

"Don't underestimate me, _human_," cold as ice and eyes red with flames, he growled at the person he had grabbed. "I am no human nor am I a half-ling. I am a Pureblood. Submit or else."

"I-I w-won't," Harry stuttered faintly and it made him hate how weak he was acting. This was Draco Malfoy, the same git who was messing with him and his friends. _'God, what's wrong with me?!'_

For a second, the Boy-Who-Lived was sure he was going to be dead by the hands of this beast but then, there was a change in Malfoy's eyes. His silver eyes had lost their anger and his atmosphere had turned light.

"Well, I guess we'll be playing a game of _chase_ then, Harry," said male did not like the sound of that. "I'll be 'it' and I'll be chasing you so you better run as fast as you can."

Slightly fearful brightest shade of green eyes stared off with bloodiest shade of red eyes. Harry was not one to fear but in his head, he knew he feared something in this situation.

"Because I assure if I catch you, I won't let go."

—yet in the end, he didn't know if it was this person's promises, this person himself...or simply his body's _pleased_ reactions to what this person was doing.

He was certain of something else.

Losing was not an option. He was going to play all his cards to win their so-called chase game. He was going to use every trick that he had developed in his younger days. If he had to be the Slytherin the Sorting Hat had said before, then so be it. He was not going to lose.

He would win this. That much he was certain.

.oxo.

First, Harry needed knowledge of his opponent. He was already at disadvantage to Malfoy, considering the other knew him at the back of his head. It was a perks of being rivals. They had to find the weakness of their enemies.

However, in this case, the human felt cheated. Whatever he knew about the blond wasn't real. He was not even close to knowing what creature Draco was exactly.

He went to the library with intent of knowing just that but it was not flourishing as he had hoped. The only creature with close description of the red-eyes was a vampire and the other had already said he wasn't a vampire.

Reading the information about vampires, it also didn't fit. Malfoy was okay with staying in daylight and he never needed to be invited in entering a house or room. The git had also kissed—_for fuck sake, why of things did he have to do that?_—him, not bite.

He lightly rubbed his sleepy eyes. This was why he never tried to gather information like Hermoine. He didn't have the need for knowledge until now. The Dursley would have been furious if he had gotten more grades than Dudley before so it was force habit to hide his intelligent.

But a part of him was thankful for this _game_. He needed distraction from everything that had happened to him. He really didn't want to think of his best friends, the glares/murmur of being a champion and the tournament.

His hands moved to his eyeglasses and slide it off his face, a yawn escaping in his mouth. Maybe, if he had been wearing it when Draco had kissed him, he could have prevented the situation from happening but then again, if the Malfoy was really aiming for a kiss then he would have just remove the eyeglasses and go for the lip.

_'Still, it really doesn't explain why he kissed me,' _jaded eyes dropping in exhaustion, the young wizard nodded off absentmindedly and his head was slowly resting at his arms. _'And he acted like he tasted something...like he was eating me. But that can't be possible, right? I've never heard of a creature eating by kissing...'_

But there was a nagging voice that had called out in his sleepy self. It told him of a creature, which took prey in a woman's sleep and was known to be a demon...for _lust_.

"Ah, I'm too sleepy to think," his eyelids were dropping. "I'll just think of it tomorrow... I just hope no one sees me sleeping in the library... But this is a restricted area so I might be lucky..."

Harry fell asleep with tower of books, both still unread and already read and then, the creature that had been watching from the start went out of the shadows.

Silver eyes softened with unusual gentleness and devotion and the owner slowly touched the messy raven hair of the sleeping teen, liking how the silky locks smoothly slipped in his hand.

Draco was highly shocked that the other wasn't attacking without any plan and it came into a greater surprise when he had noticed the young Gryffindor was not only trying to find out what kind of creature he was but the other also didn't so much as speak to anyone else about him being a creature.

He was seriously thinking how it was weird that Harry wouldn't charge at the problem immediately. The smaller male was known for his impulsive and reckless acts.

"It was almost like you have a Slytherin's mind," he whispered lowly, knowing the other wouldn't wake up. His lips turned into a predatory smirk. "Maybe, I should reward you with a hint, Harry."

Eyes red as blood, he stole a small kiss from the unconscious wizard.

_"Reject."_

.oxo.

Harry Potter had been having the same dreams—nightmares of the pair of red eyes and snake face, who he now knew of as Voldemort, and of the blazing red hair of his mother as she tried to protect his toddler form.

He didn't want to relieve it. In his childhood, he had thought it was all his imagination that it was not real so he paid no heed to them, even if his heart was crying for the woman. When he found out, it was the truth. He had feared the dreams. He hated them more than how he hated his annoying blond rival.

He wanted to wake up.

His emerald eyes shined brightly as his surroundings changed its form. He stared at the green plain that he was in with confusion and relief. He didn't know what change but he was thankful that he wasn't dreaming of Voldemort again.

He sat down the green ground. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the fresh air and the comforting silence...until a ghost-like hand touched his wrist.

Jade orbs immediately snapped open and scanned his surroundings, finding nothing out of ordinary. He narrowed his eyes. _Did he just imagine the touch?_

"Is anyone there?" Harry took notice of a shadow figure coming to him. He was more than willing to back away in suspicion when the figure spoke._ Though, why couldn't he see the other? Why was it blurry?_

"Love," eyes going wider by the second, the Golden Boy was surprised to be brought into a warm and affectionate embrace. He froze up. This feeling, it was the first time he ever felt like this. This was the first time he felt that someone loved him. "How are you?"

He should have been struggling. He should have run by mile. This person was a stranger in a strange dream. For all he knew, this person was some demon out to get him but in the end, his body rejected his mind.

He relaxed to this person's broad body and took in the warmth and radiate coming from the other. He felt safe. Both his mind and body deemed it safe. His rosy lips moved on its own, "Can you do me a favour?"

His green eyes closed and felt his surroundings. This was only a dream. _This was not a reality, right? _If so, the raven head wanted to savour it. He wanted to be alive and feel alive, even if it was only in a dream.

He couldn't see through the blurry figure but he had seen an unforgettable color, a shiniest shade of silver and the tiniest hint of ruby.

"I'll do whatever you want, love. Just tell me," those words weren't something he had heard before and it made something inside of him tear up a little. He wondered _why his deepest desire to be loved was surfacing but then again, dreams were the longing desire of the dreamer, right?_

It was only correct to be honest in dreams.

His mind went back to that cold and dark cardboard and his fragile heart cried. "Fall in love with me, hold my hand, embrace me, kiss me...confess your love to me!" his tears fell down and his child self broke out. "Just...tell show me that someone—_even one person's enough!_—can love...a freak like me!"

Caring hands wiped the dry tears and caressed him. Haunted emerald eyes looked up to the blurry form of the person in his dream and saw one of the hands reached out to him. His own hand moved as well, trying to get in contact with the other.

Slowly, they brushed each other's fingertips—_not just that, more_—and moved all the way to the palm of their hands.

It was warm and burning. Harry decided he liked this heat rather than what he experienced with Malfoy. The other's hand was warm and it melting his cold hand. It was as if there was electricity running through them.

Then, he was once again in the other's arms and it felt like he was being shielded from the cruel world. It was like he was being sheltered. He returned the hug.

"Hey, is this what it feels to be loved and to love?"

The face was being clearer and the other was leaning in for a kiss when Harry noticed it. With silver blond hair and grey eyes with hinted red, this stranger was someone he knew.

"Yeah, it's love."

They shared a kiss, so familiar that green eyes knew that the person kissing him in this dream was no stranger. The other was Draco Malfoy and he should have push the other away when he realized this yet from that sweet kiss full of love—_even if it's fake_—Harry couldn't break.

_'God, why can't I stop this kiss?! Why do I feel like wanting more? Why am I this helpless to this person?!' _his arms went to the taller wizard's neck and he tightened his hold, almost desperately. _'Why is everything changing now, of all times?'_

And he woke up.

.oxo.

Harry glared at the male by his side and his watery eyes glowed with force and intensity that Draco didn't know what to make of it.

"You're that guy in my dream, aren't you?!" anger didn't take over what the raven wizard was feeling. To have this person seen his worst and to have this person try to comfort him, he hated it. He had never felt this utterly weak and worthless before, not even the Dursley had made him feel this way. "How?!"

The young Malfoy simply stared at the anger with indifference red eyes.

"Just why are in my dream...in my worst state with that desire and heat...," he gritted his teeth in frustration. _Dream, desire, heat...energy._ His mind went back to a creature he had accidentally found.

"Incubus," his voice rang to the silent room. "You're an incubus, aren't you?"

.oxo.

End of Chapter One


End file.
